Wishes and Chaos
by ChalaZae
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! Zoey turned to leave but stopped, deciding to ask Alyssa what was on her mind. “Lyss,”she began slowly, “why do you like Chase?”
1. Back

**Insanity has engulfed me…I'm writing a Zoey 101 fic! dies**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101 or its characters. I do, however, own Alyssa. XD

**Summary: **It's Zoey's second year at PCA when she meets a new transfer student in her own year named Alyssa. Alyssa is smart and funny, and the two girls bond instantly. However, Zoey does not know that Alyssa has a major flaw: shallowness. When Zoey introduces Alyssa and Chase, Alyssa develops an immediate crush on the boy, just because she thinks he's cute. But when her little crush starts making Zoey jealous, will she realize her own feelings for Chase or deny them?

Wishes and Chaos Chapter 1 - Back 

"And remember to take care of Dustin, too."

"Daaaaad," Dustin whined. "I'm not a baby! Zoey doesn't have to take care of me."

Their father's eyes grew large. "You're in seventh grade now, right? Oh, you're going to grow up so much this year. You might even go on your first date…"

"Can I date, Dad?" Zoey grinned.

"Absolutely not," he answered promptly. Then, he looked around. "You guys sure you're fine? Want me to walk you to your dorms?"

But Dustin had already run off.

Zoey kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sure. Don't worry. I'll e-mail you a lot, I promise." She waved as he got into the car and drove away with one last forlorn look at his daughter. She gazed around.

"Good to be back," she murmured.

And suddenly, she heard a scream; identical to the one she had heard her very first day there a year ago. Panicked, she ran towards the source of the sound, this time right on campus instead of a urinal. When she arrived, panting, she found a girl with wavy reddish brown hair staring at the basketball court with utter horror.

"What's going on?" Zoey asked her, hoping it wasn't anything serious.

The girl pointed to the basketball hoop. "Tha - that's what's going on!" she spluttered, too horrified to speak correctly. Zoey looked up, eyes widening with surprise. Hanging from the backboard was a large red bra and matching panties with the name "Alyssa" monogrammed on them. The screamer was almost hysterical, choking up.

Zoey was about to advocate for her, but all of a sudden, the girl's eyes blazed with determination and she leapt out of fetal position and marched straight up to a group of laughing boys.

"Oh, do you think you're FUNNY with your little PRANK?" she fumed. "Well, ha ha. There, I've laughed. NOW SHUT UP!"

The boys were taken aback, but one in particular was not fazed. Zoey groaned. "Logan," she muttered.

Logan leaned against the pole, swinging her bra in the air, and gave her a lopsided grin. "You know what they say about redheads having tempers. Here ya go." He flung the bra and panties at her full force, the bra covering her eyes. The boys roared with laughter, obviously not learning their lesson.

The girl glared at Logan, looking him dead in the eye. "What's your problem?"

Logan sighed dramatically. "My problem is that I desperately want to make out with you." He gave her a wink that made Zoey want to throw up.

"YOU'RE A PIG! Cute. But a pig. See ya." She held firmly to her undergarments and stomped off.

Zoey caught up. "Whoa, that was awesome!" she exclaimed. "I've NEVER seen anything like that. What's your name?"

She smirked triumphantly. "Alyssa."

"Cool, you're new? I'm Zoey. What dorm are you in?"

"Uh.." Alyssa fished around in her pocket for a slip of paper. "Oh, here! I'm in…Room 101."

"You're kidding!" Zoey shrieked. "That was my dorm last year! It was great, but you're probably going to have roommates. Hope you can handle it." She fingered her key necklace nostalgically. True, it had no use anymore, since she was in room 114 now with no roomies, but she loved the way it looked.

Alyssa beamed and slung an arm around Zoey's shoulder. "Zoey," she declared, "I think we're gonna get along great." Zoey was about to respond when someone grabbing her very tightly around the waist suddenly suffocated her.

"ZOOOOOOOOEEYYYYYYY!" a voice screamed. "Ohmigawd, ohmigawd, OHMIGAWDDDDD! I can't believe we haven't seen each other the WHOLE summer!"

"Nicole!" Zoey squeaked. "Please let go of me and THEN we can rejoice." Nicole obeyed, and a second later, she and Zoey were in a tight hug.

"I've noticed a lot of affection here," Alyssa observed. "Am I going to have to start spontaneously hugging too?"

Zoey grabbed her and pulled her into the hug. With a laugh, she said, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it!" The three girls shrieked and giggled happily, despite the fact that Nicole and Alyssa hadn't even technically met yet.

But Zoey had a feeling that she was going to like having Alyssa around.

Oh, how wrong she was.

**A/N** - That's the end of chapter 1! ; Please read and review! No flames, please.


	2. Partnered

Thanks for the reviews, guys! They made me so happy. ) I probably would have stopped the story if I didn't have your support. Also, for this chapter I made up the last names of Nicole and Chase. If someone could review and tell me their real last names, I'd appreciate it. So. Chapter 2! (I have 10 chapters planned at the moment, by the way.)

**Disclaimer: **Once again.I do not own Zoey 101 or its characters, but I own Alyssa Parks.

Wishes and Chaos   
Chapter 2 - Partnered 

"Shh! Mrs. Kinsey will be here any minute!" Zoey whispered. She was trying to stay as calm and quiet as possible, but a giggle escaped her lips.

It had been about a week since school started, and Alyssa was fitting in nicely. Even Dana admitted she liked her, and well, it wasn't too unbelievable. After all, Alyssa proved herself to be brave from the minute Zoey met her, and it turned out she was quite a brain, too: her Math team at her old school had won the nationals. There was something about Alyssa for all the girls, it seemed. For Zoey, it was her loyalty - Zoey had been Alyssa's first friend at PCA, and it was clear that their friendship was not due to end any time soon.

Alyssa attempted a straight face but ended up bursting into laughter again. The girls actually weren't laughing at anything in particular - Alyssa had just been in a good mood and had told some jokes, but by then the jokes had been way over. Her good mood was infectious.

"Class, settle down!" It was Mrs. Kinsey, and the class was immediately silent. Alyssa rolled her eyes at Nicole and Zoey. Mrs. Kinsey, the 10th grade American History teacher, was very strict, and usually didn't allow much fun in her classroom.

"Now, it's time for a little assignment." Everyone groaned. Mrs. Kinsey's beginning of the year projects were infamous at PCA, and every year they were different, although they were all boring. "You will be making a poster displaying an important event in American history and write a report along with it. And the Lakers winning some kind of sports tournament does not count. It has to be something important," she emphasized. "Now, you will each be working with a partner - "

At this, the class erupted in cheers. "- whom I will be choosing," she finished, eyeing them all sternly. A simultaneous groan followed this. "This project is due in two weeks. I'll begin announcing the partners." Mrs. Kinsey glanced down at her clipboard. "Zoey Brooks and Dana Cruz." Zoey and Dana looked at each other and merely shrugged. "Nicole Matthews and Logan Reese. Alyssa Parks and Chase Thomas. James Terfa and Michael White. Lisa Wang and…" Suddenly, Zoey felt a sharp poke in her back. "Zo," Alyssa hissed. "Who's Chase?"

"Oh, he's a friend of mine," Zoey answered. "He's a nice guy. He's sitting right over there." She gestured towards him. The minute Alyssa saw Chase, her eyes lit up and she clung to Zoey.

"Oh my gosh!" she gushed. "He is SO cute! Isn't he so cute?"

"Uh, I guess." Something about Alyssa's interest was making Zoey uncomfortable. She had this weird feeling in her stomach, but she dismissed it, thinking that it was just because she hadn't had any breakfast.

"You said you guys were friends, right?" Alyssa was speaking very fast. "Do you think you could set us up? Because, you know, we're friends too, and friends talk to friends, and -"

Zoey laughed. "Don't worry, Lyss. Of course I'll set you up."

The rest of the class was a dull discussion about the Pilgrims and the Mayflower Compact. Finally, they were let out to go to their next class, which for Zoey was Biology but for Alyssa was English. However, Nicole had the same class as Zoey, so they were able to talk about what just happened.

"You're soooo lucky, Zo!" Nicole wailed. "I can't believe my partner is Logan. Even though he's cute. He was on my cute lip chart last year, you know. But he's annoying!"

"Hey, Dana can be annoying, too," Zoey reminded her with a grin. "But I guess she is better than Logan. No offense."

"None taken," Nicole sighed. "Oh, and Alyssa and Chase? What was with that?"

"She really likes him now," Zoey said uncertainly. "Well, that's what she says. She just thinks he's cute."

"Oh, good for her!" Nicole squealed. "It's always fun to have a crush! Ooh, do you think we should set them up?"

"I already agreed to set them up," Zoey replied, feeling more and more discomfort as the subject of Alyssa and Chase went on.

"Awesome! Did you do it yet?"

"Um, no, not yet."

Even Nicole figured that there was something odd about Zoey's tone. "Zo, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay!" she snapped, glaring at Nicole for a second. Suddenly, realizing what she had done, she receded, blinking at her own behavior.

"Okay, you're not okay," Nicole deduced. Zoey frowned. When had Nicole become Sherlock Holmes? "Is it because Alyssa likes Chase?"

"Why would it be because of that?" Zoey asked. Her question was genuine, but she did have this nagging feeling that Nicole might be right. But how?

"It's all right, Zoey," Nicole winked. "I can tell that you like Chase. You can tell me, don't worry. I won't spread it around."

"I don't like Chase!" Zoey protested, surprised.

_Or do I?_

**A/N - **Yay, another chappie finished! As always read and review!


	3. Talks and Accusations

Ah, another day, another chapter. X3 I only received two reviews for the last one, but that's okay, it tells me I have fan followers.

**Lipshake** - If you thought they were in their first year, how in the world did you understand that first chapter? ) I stated that they were in their second year, explaining why Zoey was "back" at PCA. Kay?

**Disclaimer**: Once again, Zoey 101 is not mine. Alyssa is though.

**

Wishes and Chaos

**

Chapter 3 - Talks and Accusations

Zoey could not take her mind off her friends' words the other day. They kept repeating in her mind as she lay in bed, trying to sleep. _"He is so cute! Isn't he so cute? Do you think you could set us up?"_ she could hear Alyssa squealing. _"Is it because Alyssa likes Chase? I can tell that you like Chase. You can tell me, don't worry. I won't spread it around."_ Nicole's words floated around in her head the most, haunting her. _But really, why do I care? As long as I know I don't like him, it doesn't matter if she thinks so,_ she thought.

But she did care.

These thoughts were very unsettling. Sighing, she knew she'd never get to sleep, so she slipped on a robe over her pajamas and flopped down on her couch. She picked up her laptop and began to write an e-mail to her parents.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_How are you doing? I know it's kind of late, but I couldn't sleep. First I was up studying for our first test of the year, in Algebra, but then when I got into bed I couldn't help but think of some stuff my friends said. My new friend Alyssa, the one I told you about, she likes Chase and I don't know why, but it bothers me. Nicole thinks I like him. Isn't that ridiculous? But I dunno, maybe I do…_

Quickly, Zoey deleted the content of the mail, face flushed. Her parents couldn't know that kind of stuff. She started again.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_What's going on? Life here at PCA is great, if not pretty normal. We're really getting used to having Alyssa around. She's a pretty good friend. As for school, we have this new project where we have to make a report and stuff about a big event in history. We got partners, and my partner is Dana. Alyssa's partner is Chase and she likes him and I don't like that_

She bit her lip and erased it again. For some reason, she couldn't write to them without mentioning Chase. He was the main thing in her mind. Finally, she wrote a generic "Hi, I'm fine, just checking in" letter and sent it off. But she couldn't get the subject of Chase and Alyssa out of her mind. Eventually, she gave up and pulled out the diary that Nicole had given her as an end of year present at the end of last year and began to scribble furiously.

When she was finished, she looked at her handiwork, satisfied but embarrassed. She made a resolution to burn it, yet she did feel a lot better, better enough to go back to sleep.

"Oh my gosh! Zoey! You look awful!" Nicole exclaimed the next morning. Zoey rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Rough night," she explained, giving Nicole a look. She expected her to understand why, but Nicole remained oblivious.

"Oh, yeah, Alyssa wanted to talk to you. She's in the lounge." Nicole gestured towards the lounge.

"Okay," Zoey sighed, knowing it would have something to do with setting her and Chase up.

As Zoey walked towards the lounge, she contemplated why Alyssa and Chase bothered her. But it was too painful; she shoved it quickly to the back of her mind. As she approached, she immediately saw Alyssa sitting on a love seat nearby.

"Zo!" Alyssa squealed, giving her friend a hug. Zoey smiled weakly.

"Hey Lyss, what's up? Nicole said you wanted to talk to me," Zoey said.

"Yes, I do," Alyssa enthused. "Have you talked to Chase about me yet?"

"No, not yet," Zoey answered, looking exasperated. Alyssa's face fell.

"Oh," she mumbled. "Why not?"

"I…haven't seen him in awhile," Zoey said. It was true, but she knew she could have made more of an effort. After all, Zoey and Chase had three classes together.

"Oh, okay," Alyssa replied, brightening up again. "You will do it, though, right Zoey?"

"Of course," she told her, not really meaning it.

"Thanks!" Alyssa cried, giving Zoey a hug. Zoey turned to leave but stopped, deciding to ask Alyssa what was on her mind.

"Lyss," she began slowly, "why do you like Chase?"

Alyssa blinked at Zoey as if she were dumb. "Well. Duh," she retorted. "He's cute!"

"That's the only reason why?" Zoey raised her eyebrows.

"Uh…" Alyssa was at a loss for words. "He's a really nice guy. I think."

Zoey was angry. "That's it? But there's so much more to him! He's funny, and sweet, and he really cares, you know? If you tell him something, he'll actually listen, and he's smart, too, and…and…" She stopped herself. What was she saying?

Alyssa stared at her. "Whatever," she muttered, walking off.

Zoey fell down onto the love seat, trying to realize why she had just done that. Nicole, however, seemed to realize it. She rushed over as soon as Alyssa left.

"Zoey, that just proves it," she declared. "You are so in love with Chase! Why else would you be defending him like that?" Zoey had never seen Nicole so excited.

She sighed and buried her head in a pillow. "Maybe…I'm not sure…how can I be sure?"

Nicole thought for a few seconds. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers. "I know! We'll give you a test."

**A/N - **Another chapter done. D Took me a bit longer this time, since I was away for the weekend. But now I'm sick. Help me feel better by reviewing!


End file.
